


Like A Beast

by Brego_Mellon_Nin



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Peter Hale, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempt at Humor, Bestiality, Come Inflation, Creeper Peter, Enthusiastic Consent, Happy Ending, Knotting, M/M, Magic Made Them Do It, Mates, Wolf Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-22 18:08:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/916392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brego_Mellon_Nin/pseuds/Brego_Mellon_Nin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Um, what... Is that a real wolf? He isn’t... that isn’t a normal werewolf,” the boy stuttered, pulse hammering along.</p>
<p>Peter snorted, “The moron ran afoul of a witch and got himself cursed. She was a rather imaginative lady. Made it so he’d have to have wolfy sex in order to lift the curse. I think her exact words were <i>‘If you insist on behaving like a beast, I’m gonna make sure you have to fuck as one!’</i> Isn’t that about right, Derek?”</p>
<p>Derek glared as best he could, ears turned back and teeth showing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like A Beast

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [Like A Beast (Traducción)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6617056) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account)



> My name is [secret] and I’m addicted to bestiality.
> 
> Yup, I should be ashamed, but I’m not! Muahaha...
> 
> Thanks to my pre reader nmydreamz. You’re the best!
> 
> Hugs and sloppy cheek kisses to Dragontattoo75, my ever faithful accomplice - I’d be lost without you, girl :D
> 
> **Warnings:** Bestiality, Knotting
> 
> **Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the wicked ideas.

 

**Like A Beast**

 

When Peter’s car returned with two heartbeats onboard, Derek growled and dug further into his blankets. This was _not_ happening. No way!

 

Despite his instincts telling him otherwise, Derek did get up, ignoring the feeling of being on all fours, when he heard Peter conversing with someone downstairs. As he entered the living room, his gaze fell upon a pale boy dressed in an ill-fitting, plaid shirt. There was a restless air about him.

 

“Ah! There he is,” Peter exclaimed, gesturing to Derek.

 

The boy whipped his head around, his eyes going huge when he caught sight of the big, hulking wolf in the doorway.

 

“Um, what... Is that a real wolf? He isn’t... that isn’t a normal werewolf,” he stuttered, pulse hammering along.

 

Peter snorted, “The moron ran afoul of a witch and got himself cursed. She was a rather imaginative lady. Made it so he’d have to have wolfy sex in order to lift the curse. I think her exact words were _‘If you insist on behaving like a beast, I’m gonna make sure you have to fuck as one!_ ’ Isn’t that about right, Derek?”

 

Derek glared as best he could, ears turned back and teeth showing. Peter only laughed and dragged the boy further towards him.

 

“Don’t worry, he’s harmless really. If you have some bacon he might even roll over for you.”

 

This time, Derek forewent the growl, instead lunging and chomping into Peter’s hairy calf. His uncle jumped back with a curse, shaking his leg so the blood spattered onto the rug.

 

”Oh, come on, you Sourwolf! Have a sense of humor.”

 

Derek huffed and glared, unimpressed, while licking blood off his muzzle. The boy was fidgeting, looking a little pale, eyes fixed on the scarlet drops on the floor.

 

Peter rolled his eyes like a major drama queen, ”Oh fine, be like that! This is Stiles, I found him for you. Now get it over with, I need you to have hands so you can help me paint.”

 

With that, Peter turned on his heels and stalked out the front door. The boy, Stiles, stayed rooted to the spot next to the couch. Derek squinted suspiciously, but he didn't smell like fear or repulsion.

 

Interesting.

 

Well, Derek could easily find out how the boy would react to being approached by a wolf. Padding forward, Derek shoved his snout into the boy's crotch, giving it a thorough sniffing. Stiles squeaked in surprise, but the instant burst of arousal was unmistakable. Even as he catalogued the boy's reaction, Derek felt heat stirring in his own belly. It was somehow more intense in this form, more feral.

 

Under his nose, the bulge in the boy's pants twitched and grew. Stiles moaned, a strangled sound, like he was trying to hold it back. It went straight to Derek's gut and a rumble started deep in his chest. If he'd been in his right mind, he wouldn't have considered having sex with this boy so soon after meeting him, and certainly not in his wolf form. As it was, however, the only thought managing to penetrate the haze of lust already clouding his mind, was that he refused to pressure Stiles into something he didn't actually want.

 

He looked so delicate and breakable. Would he even be able to keep up with the wolf? Would he be able to take it? Derek felt like if he let his desires loose, he'd shatter Stiles into a million pieces.

 

Judging by his reaction, the boy liked the idea of getting up close and personal with a wolf, but fantasizing was all good and well. Often, though, reality is another matter entirely. Who's to say Stiles wouldn't freak out the second they got into it?

 

Focusing back on the present, Derek looked up from where his muzzle was pressed into the boy's steadily growing erection to see dark eyes, pupils blown, staring down at him. Stepping back, Derek cocked his head to the side, trying to convey his indecision.

 

”Um, I'm Stiles,” the boy rambled. ”Your uncle is creepy, by the way. Using my browser history to check for bestiality searches was _so_ unfair! But, uh, I'm totally onboard if you are.”

 

Unsure, Stiles shuffled from foot to foot, hands mangling the sleeves of his shirt. After giving the boy an obvious once-over, Derek nodded his head and settled back on his haunches, licking his chops. Stiles' eyes immediately dropped and his cheeks flushed. Looking down, Derek attempted to figure out what the boy seemed to be fixated on. Between his front legs there was an excellent view of his sheath, where the pink tip of his cock was poking out. Apparently, he'd subconsciously pushed it out a bit in his arousal.

 

Smirking was hard to do in wolf form, but it would seem like Derek managed, because Stiles blushed harder and ducked his head in embarrassment.

 

”So should I just strip or...?” the boy asked, his fingers already hovering by his waistband.

 

Derek woofed, jerking his head towards the stairs. He then led Stiles upstairs to his room, pushing the door closed with his front paws. Stiles spun slowly, taking in the sparse furniture and minimal decor. He cleared his throat and nodded.

 

”Nice place you have here.”

 

Derek was well aware his room lacked any form of personal touch, but given that he and Peter had only just finished rebuilding, he was excused.

 

He jumped up on the bed, giving Stiles his best bored expression and curled up in the blankets. The boy approached slowly, fingers tracing the pattern on the sheets.

 

”So, um, you don't have a wolfy girlfriend to help with this? Or did she see you with an actual tail, and run off?”

 

Not entirely sure he'd be able to pull a _bitch please_ face, Derek growled and nipped Stiles' fingers. The boy snatched them back with a squeak and a disgruntled look.

 

”Wow. No, with your sunny disposition, guys and girls alike are no doubt lining up around the block. My mistake,” Stiles snarked.

 

No way was Derek gonna dignify that statement with an answer. Giving the boy a withering glare, he lifted a hind leg and bent down to lick his balls. That ought to convey his feelings about the subject at hand.

 

Pulling his shirt up over his head, Stiles muttered under his breath. Derek thought he heard the words _'real charmer'_ , but chose to ignore it. He was distracted from his licking by the sight of a shirtless Stiles. The boy was slim, bordering on thin, but he wasn't unpleasant to look at. While not really defined, his chest was lean, showing long lines of muscles. A little workout would no doubt yield great results within a short time.

 

After kicking off his pants, Stiles crawls onto the bed, shuffling close to Derek. Apparently, he'd thought underwear was too much work, his hard cock bobbing slightly between his legs. The heavy scent of arousal hit Derek like a sledgehammer and before he could even finish the thought, he'd scooted forward, darting his tongue out, and licked up Stiles' erection.

 

”Oh shit. Fuck!” Stiles moaned, thighs trembling slightly. ”All right, so we're doing that. Awesome.”

 

Snorting at the excessive blathering, Derek lowered his snout, slobbering on the boy's balls. Having the benefit of the longer canine tongue really improved some aspects of sex. Judging by his cursing and hip-thrusting, Stiles would agree.

 

Following long minutes of Derek licking between the boy's legs, under and around his balls, along his perineum, they both got impatient for things to move along.

 

”Lube?” Stiles inquired, breathless.

 

Derek pawed at the bedside table and the boy fetched the tube, drizzling some on his fingers, reaching behind himself.

 

The sight of the boy's body, flushed and heaving, fingers sliding in and out, spreading him open, had Derek's cock dropping down and out of its sheath. His erection felt different in this form. Less strained, but even so, it throbbed like his human erection would, right before he reached orgasm. He had a suspicion that having sex in wolf form would be absolutely mind-blowingly intense.

 

A low, drawn out _'Oh fuck'_ drew his attention back to Stiles, who was in the process of shoving a third finger into his ass. His face was scrunched up in an expression somewhere between discomfort and longing; the promise of good things to come. A bolt of sheer want shot through Derek and he felt his cock jerk. Whining, he nosed forward, licking around Stiles' fingers where they disappeared into his body.

 

The boy groaned and stilled his hand, body turning rigid. Words hissed fervently out through his gritted teeth, ”Don't come yet, don't come yet, _don't_ come yet.”

 

Derek redirected his gaze, seeing Stiles' dick twitching, a pulse of precome oozing from the slit, running down the length.

 

Shooting Derek a reproachful glare, Stiles withdrew his fingers and reached for the lube again. He squeezed out a good dollop and warmed it in his palm before grabbing at Derek's erection, like lubing up a huge, panting wolf was something he did every day.

 

As fingers closed around Derek's cock, an instinct he'd never felt so strongly before sprung up in him. His hind quarters hunched, punching his dick through Stiles' fist. The movement was purely instinctual and the lust exploding in Derek's brain completely overrode any and all restraint he'd had. Before he even knew what’d happened, he was half on top of Stiles, mindlessly thrusting away, his supernatural strength having shoved the boy up towards the headboard.

 

Embarrassed, Derek stepped back, not able to make his hips stop undulating, even when his aching erection met nothing but thin air.

 

Stiles was looking up at him with wide eyes and Derek had a moment to fret about the impending freak-out, before the boy exhaled in a hot gush and looked reverently at his hand, covered in a sticky mix of lube and precome.

 

”Oh my God that was _so_ hot!”

 

Derek woofed and nosed at Stiles' hip. He thought he'd been sex-crazed back when he was a horny teenager, but it was nothing compared to the absolute, single-minded focus his instincts were calling up in him now. His nose was filled with the scent of Stiles, lube and precome, the sexual tension all but crackling in the air. He could almost still feel the boy's fingers wrapped around his dick.

 

Stiles took the hint and turned around, getting on hands and knees, ass presented to Derek.

 

”Is this how you'd like me?”

 

Suddenly, the reality of what he was about to do hit Derek. How would he feel afterwards, knowing he'd had to make this boy fuck a wolf? What if Stiles changed his mind in the middle of it and Derek was too far gone to hear, or worse, care?

 

A whine pressed its way out of his throat and Stiles looked back at him with a concerned expression.

 

”Are you all right? Did you have something else in mind? I can change positions if that's what...”

 

He trailed off when Derek shook his head.

 

“Um, I would ask if you were experiencing performance anxiety, but I can see you have no issues in that department,” the boy said, gesturing to Derek's angry, red, swollen cock. ”So why don't we get this show on the road? If it doesn't work like this we can just try again, I won't mind. I'm seriously looking forward to getting your cock in my ass.”

 

Stiles' heartbeat was steady when Derek listened. No lies. Some of Derek's doubt melted away.

 

To emphasize his point, the boy wiggled his ass in Derek's face, spreading his legs further. The view it presented was intoxicating and Derek simply stopped resisting.

 

With a desperate whine, he mounted the boy, curling his front legs around the slim waist, haunches punching forward. Not being able to see and lacking hands to aim, his cock slid across Stiles' butt cheeks, up the cleft. Even though Derek knew he wasn't hitting the right spot, the friction was too good for him to be able to stop. He gripped the boy tighter and pulled him back with his front paws while shoving his hips forward, harder. He still missed, his slick erection slipping lower, along Stiles' perineum, nudging his balls. Whimpering, Derek tried again, getting increasingly desperate in his rutting. His dick blurted globs of precome, which stained the boy's upper thighs, smoothing the slide.

 

”Easy,” Stiles wheezed, reaching back to grab Derek. Even while he was still humping frantically, the boy managed to line him up and as soon as Derek felt the tip go in, he tightened his hold, thrusting _hard_. Stiles cried out, slipping onto his elbows to avoid losing his balance from the forceful push he received.

 

The feeling of being enveloped in tight heat, the boy's muscles fluttering around him, was so intense. Derek was sure he'd never experienced anything like it. In this form, everything seemed amplified, like his nerve endings were more sensitive. Pleasure sparked, shooting up and down his spine and Derek was lost to the feeling. He moved by instinct, primal urges surging, flooding his mind. He felt like he was deeper in Stiles than he'd ever been with any previous partner. The explanation could be his altered physique, but there was an awareness, a connection between them he'd never had before. It made Derek's already trembling body thrum in desperation to mate, to bind himself to this boy. He wanted to get closer, even though he was already about as close as he could get. Physically, at least.

 

Stiles moaned and cursed, pushing his shaking, sweaty body back against him, deliberately moving into every push of Derek's hips. Any fears he might have had, about whether or not the boy would be able to keep up with him, proved unfounded. Stiles' fingers clawed at the sheets as Derek rutted into him with ferocious thrusts. Lube and precome ran down the back of Stiles' legs, some getting in Derek's fur, making it sticky. The smell was overpowering to his sensitive nose.

 

Keening, Stiles braced his hands against the headboard, shoving back eagerly. The motion forced Derek's cock in deeper and he felt a sudden, brief tightening in his groin, immediately followed by a swoop of pleasure. His instincts surged, a primal urge to breed, to shove in as deep as possible and stay there, overwhelming him.

 

With a low growl, Derek hauled the boy further under himself, his pounding hips almost a blur. Shortly after, he felt a strange sensation; an intense, pulsing throb near the base of his cock, which spurred him on.

 

Just as Stiles hissed, Derek felt a tugging sensation when he rocked his hips. For a second, he panicked, but then Stiles expelled an obscene moan, and groaned out, ”Oh God, you _do_ have a knot! Fuck, that feels good. Oh, unghh... holy fuck.”

 

Somehow, Derek managed not to falter at that. He'd never really explored his sexuality while in his beta form, so he didn't know if knots came with being a werewolf or if that feature was exclusive to alphas and real wolves.

 

There was no doubt about how Stiles felt about this particular wolf trait, though. The boy's entire body was trembling and arousal was pouring from his pores in waves as he ground himself back onto the bulge growing at the base of Derek's erection.

 

Emitting another growl, Derek surged forward, jaws closing around the boy's neck; not really biting, but holding, claiming. Stiles panted, bowing his back and exposing more of his neck. The wolf in Derek, so much more potent in this form, howled in victory and, like a massive dam breaking, heat flooded his system. One last time, Derek rammed his cock forward, the already swelling knot catching on Stiles' rim. Derek pulled the boy back, senselessly shoving harder, until he popped in. Within a few heartbeats, his knot had grown enough for the pressure of Stiles' inner muscles to all but force his orgasm from him. Even so, Derek kept thrusting shallowly, as much as he was able, when they were tied together like this. The feeling was so beyond anything he'd ever experienced before. All his muscles were shaking and twitching.

 

Stiles leaned forward until the knot strained at his rim and Derek whined, attempting to pull him back.

 

“Oh my God! Mind officially blown here, dude. Best sex _ever_. You’ve ruined me; I’m _broken_.”

 

Derek wanted to tell him they weren’t even close to done, but seeing as he was lacking the right vocal chords, he contented himself by huffing and pushing the knot deeper. Evidently, he managed to hit a good spot, because Stiles groaned like he was dying - in the good way - and resumed his death grip on the sheets.

 

His orgasm was lingering at the base of his spine and when the boy suddenly clenched tight, bringing a hand back to prod around where Derek stretched him wide, it was over. Derek’s whole body spasmed, the pressure rising and then releasing in a tidal wave of ecstasy. Through it all, he kept rocking his hips, slow and shallow, to prolong the feeling. He’d never felt like this; as if his entire body was surging inward, towards his groin, bursting into brilliant fire. For a few seconds, his eyes literally whited out, it was so intense.

 

Just when it had almost faded, his belly clenched and another rush hit him. Derek’s haunches automatically thrust in again and he whined, slightly overwhelmed.

 

“You still coming?” Stiles questioned, breathless.

 

If he’d been able to, Derek would totally have given him the eyebrows of doom, but for one, he was still in wolf form, and two, another wave of orgasm crashed through him with the force of a wrecking ball, punching the air out of his lungs in a drawn-out yowl.

 

Hind legs quivering, Derek whimpered and circled his hips weakly. This was starting to feel like an overly long round of edge play, apart from where he had a mind shattering orgasm every time, instead of a restricting hand or toy to pull him back.

 

He’d never thought having sex in wolf form would make the act so powerful and consuming. Though, how could he have known? Peter wouldn’t have told him. That smug bastard would probably much rather come back to a dehydrated, totally exhausted nephew and laugh his ass off.

 

While Derek’s parents had been alive, he hadn’t really thought to ask about this stuff. He’d gotten the safe sex talk - a werewolf remix - but that was it. No way was Derek gonna ask his uncle. He’d treat it as a practical joke and make up some elaborate story in order to trick Derek into doing something embarrassing; or to freak him out. Most likely, both.

 

He was distracted from his thoughts by Stiles squirming and moaning under him. The movement jostled the knot and electric pulses of pleasure shot up Derek’ spine, making the fur on his back stand on end.

 

“Wow, this is fucking unreal,” Stiles exclaimed, reaching a hand under them, pressing it into his abdomen next to where Derek’s front legs were clamped around him. At first Derek didn’t know what he was talking about, but when he managed to loosen his hold and move his paws forward, he could feel a pronounced swelling of the boys belly.

 

Shit, had he really come that much?

 

“This feels really weird,” the boy chuckled. He wiggled a bit, trying to turn his head around to see. Derek put his front legs down onto the mattress, shuffling to see if he could get off, but a hand whipped out and grabbed him.

 

“If you climb off and stand butt-to-butt with me, I’m going to rip your dick off and shove it down your throat! I swear to Lucifer,” Stiles hissed, “I am _not_ some bitch in heat. You stay up there.”

 

Glaring at the back of the boy’s head, Derek settled in for the wait, taking care not to put too much of his weight on Stiles’ back.

 

A few minutes later, Derek felt a tingling start in his paws. It traveled upwards, getting hotter, and then all of a sudden it felt like his whole body was melting. His bones cracked and rearranged, limbs growing longer. Within a couple of very long minutes, he was human again. Or at least back to his usual beta form.

 

The first thing Derek noticed when the fog in his mind cleared, was the startled, brown eyes staring up at him, from underneath. A choked sound pushed out of Derek’s throat and he scrambled backwards to get some distance. Unfortunately, he didn’t get very far before a painful tug let him know he was still tied to Stiles.

 

“Fuck,” was Derek’s eloquent comment. “We’re still stuck.”

 

The look he received from the boy in response, was very much the non-verbal version of _DUH!_ Cheeks heating up in embarrassment, Derek averted his gaze and cleared his throat.

 

“Uh, thank you for helping. Not many would have done this, and certainly not just because Peter asked... Actually, _especially_ not if Peter asked. I’m sorry if he bothered you.”

 

Stiles shrugged. “He wasn’t too bad. I mean the initial request freaked me out, but that _could_ be because he had climbed through my window and was waiting for me when I got back from class. I gotta say, there must be a better starter than _would you like to get fucked by a werewolf?_ ” Stiles rolled his eyes in a very dramatic fashion before continuing. “He knew I wasn’t adverse to the idea because he’d hacked my computer to search through my browser history and found some, uh... _interesting_ google requests. Invasive, but effective.”

 

Groaning in shame, Derek hid his face in the crook of the boy’s neck, enjoying the burst of happiness exuding from the boy at the contact.

 

“Don’t worry, he couldn’t have forced me even if he’d tried. I keep wolfsbane close by, at all times,” Stiles stated.

 

Jerking in surprise, Derek blurted, “You knew about werewolves before Peter talked to you?”

 

The boy flinched and lowered his gaze to the mattress. “Yeah, I... Um... My mother was killed by a rogue beta when I was eleven. I was the only one there and nobody believed me. We had to move, because the other kids at school bullied me about it. I spent a long time being mad, wishing for revenge. In the end, I did some google research and sought out the alpha in our area, and he talked to me. Explained. Once I knew why that beta went feral it was easier to understand; to make peace with, if you will. Feeling alone and abandoned is something I’m familiar with, though I’m sure I can’t imagine the pain of being kicked out of a pack by your own alpha. He must’ve been out of his mind,” Stiles trailed off, a thoughtful expression on his face.

 

Derek felt blown away. How the hell could Stiles see past his own pain to try to understand how his mother’s murderer felt? Such compassion was rare and, in certain circumstances, very dangerous. Derek knew better than anybody what lengths some people would go to, to exploit you for their own gains.

 

“You’ve forgiven him?” he asked, eyebrows raised.

 

Releasing a sigh, Stiles shrugged as best he could while still pinned under Derek. “ I don’t know. I guess not, but I understand why it went so horribly wrong when we met him in the forest that day. Also, his expression, when he realized what he’d done. He looked... _destroyed_. Utterly devastated. He just dropped her body, staring at his hands like they’d betrayed him, then turned and ran. The hunters caught him the next day,” Stiles finished. The sour scent of sorrow was mingling with the heady musk of sweat and come already permeating the air.

 

In the new, morose atmosphere, neither of them spoke for a while. Eventually, Stiles broke the silence.

 

“Anyways, I’ve met several werewolves since then and most have been civilized, so I stopped expecting any worse from strangers with actual fangs than I do from strangers with hidden, metaphorical ones. I mean, in most cases, humans are the true monsters.”

 

A flash of Kate’s seductive smile entered Derek’s mind and he couldn’t help but agree.

 

Stiles shook himself, as if trying to rid himself of the gloomy emotions and turned to grin at Derek.

 

“Now we can protect each other, though,” he declared, winking - yes, _winking_ \- at him. “You will definitely protect me from Peter, right?”

 

Derek snorted and rolled his eyes.

 

“Not like I can do much like this,” he grumbled, rolling his hips for emphasis. The move backfired, causing Stiles to gush out a strangled moan, his insides clenching around Derek’s cock. Said cock immediately took an interest, despite being thoroughly abused recently. With the knot still in place, locking them together, Derek swelled again, to what felt like well beyond full size. Hot flares of arousal erupted in his belly.

 

Stiles’ head snapped up and around, staring with disbelief.

 

“Are you _for real_?”

 

Groaning in mortification, Derek dropped his head onto the boy’s back and stammered, “I’m sorry. If we don’t move, perhaps it will go down in a while.”

 

Perhaps.

 

Highly unlikely.

 

The boy frowned so hard he almost put Derek’s eyebrows to shame.

 

“Uh, how about _no way_! That dick of yours is a gift from the Gods and we’re taking advantage of its cooperation, like, right now! You better fuck me, Mister, and you better do it well. Chop, chop.”

 

Derek gaped for a full minute before, against his will, the edge of his mouth crept up in a crooked smile. He didn’t smile much these days, so he decided to enjoy it while it lasted. As he started grinding into Stiles, making the knot rub against his prostate, he reached around to grab Stiles’ erection as well, stroking it fast and tight.

 

“Oh shit that’s good,” Stiles grunted. “I hope your knot stays. If it stays, I do too. You’ll never get rid of me.”

 

Growling possessively, Derek licked the back of the boy’s neck.

 

“Come on, fuck me like you mean it.”

 

Derek immediately complied.

 

This being his life though, he’d barely started to come - his knot indeed staying, to Stiles’ immense, and _loud,_ satisfaction - before the door burst open and Peter strolled in. Stiles froze completely, but Derek lurched back with a surprised yell. When the knot held them together, pulling at Stiles, the boy cried out, backing up to relieve the pressure and they both tumbled off the bed in a heap of tangled limbs. When Derek surfaced, Peter was calmly observing them, eyes lingering in inappropriate places. His expression seemed a tad smug, but not necessarily malicious.

 

Enraged about the breach of privacy and invasion of his personal domain, Derek roared, “Get out!”

 

His uncle scoffed and raised an eyebrow, letting his eyes flash red for a second. No one throws the alpha out, sex or no sex, apparently. Derek scowled, the rumbling growl continuing in his chest.

 

“Oh my, dear nephew. Knotting your mate on your first coupling? How ambitious of you.”

 

Derek was sure his heart stopped for a few beats, while Stiles’ picked up double time as the boy sputtered, “ _Mate_? What... how?”

 

Peter waved a hand in a nonchalant manner, adopting his best _oh, you poor, dim-witted soul_ expression.

 

“Knots only appear when the wolf wishes to mate and that desire only arises with the right partner. Seeing as my dear nephew is stuck, it would seem like he wanted to mate with you.”

 

The _duh_ at the end was heavily implied.

 

Derek opened his mouth to protest, say something, _anything_ to stop Peter from talking, but was hit with the second wave of orgasm and instead groaned like a dying animal.

 

Smirking, Peter raised an eyebrow.

 

“Ah yes, the multiple orgasms really takes it out of you. I must admit that is one of my favorite things about having a mate. When you’ve tried it, regular sex is just disappointing. Luckily, there are other ways to spice things up. For instance,” Peter said, holding up a hand, ready to count off his no doubt numerous kinks on his fingers. Derek released an ear-shattering howl, desperate to avert the guaranteed-to-be traumatising enumeration.

 

“Uncle, do you mind? We were kind of in the middle of something here,” Derek gritted out.

 

Forcing a fake, apologetic expression onto his face, Peter held up his arms in a placating gesture.

 

“But of course, Derek. I’ll leave you to it. Just remember to go see Deaton before you get into a repeat performance. It’s a bit early for you to sire a litter, don’t you agree?”

 

With that, Peter exited the room, sauntering down the stairs. All that was missing, was the villainous whistle as he descended. Derek was reeling and he could feel Stiles frozen under him, heartbeat thundering away.

 

“He was kidding, right? He’s a creep, he’d do that. I can’t get pregnant, right?” Stiles’ voice was getting increasingly hysterical and Derek panicked for a few moments, not entirely sure himself. Then he heard a faint cackle from downstairs. Sighing, Derek placed a soothing kiss on Stiles’ shoulder before assuring him, “No, you can’t get pregnant. Peter’s just being an ass.”

 

“Oh thank God,” the boy exclaimed, relieved. Then he went rigid again. “Not that I don’t think you’re father material, you’d make an awesome dad! It’s just that I’m not ready and we don’t really know each other yet and for all I know, you don’t even want me as your mate. You know, despite your dick arguing my case pretty well.”

 

Derek nipped the skin between his shoulder blades and grumbled, “Take a breath, Stiles!”

 

The boy drew in a lungful of air, looking like he was preparing to continue the blabbering.

 

“How about we go catch a movie this weekend?” Derek interjected before Stiles could get going again.

 

Snapping his jaw shut, Stiles stared at Derek blankly for so long he started to get nervous. Then, a huge grin appeared, making the boy’s whole face light up.

 

“You’re _on_! And we’re watching the new Batman movie!”

 

Derek glared, mostly for show, and muttered, “Bossy, aren’t we?”

 

Stiles sniffed haughtily and used a sharp elbow to make Derek move, so he could shove them over. With a satisfied sigh, the boy settled in on top of Derek like it was the comfiest bed he’d ever experienced.

 

“You better believe it, Sourwolf.”

 

 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed and please feel free to leave kudos and/or a comment - I love getting feedback :)


End file.
